Team Rocket Romance!
by FireFox66
Summary: Ash falls for a girl who's in Team Rocket! and Misty is not happy. AshxOC and AshxMisty please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Hero and a Villains Romance

Ch1 The Start of the craziness!

Ash walked down the dusty road near Vermilion City with his Pikachu. He had just turned 18 and was reminiscing on old times. He had recently challenged the Elite Four and had been beat by Lance. Pikachu still had a bruise on his tail from Lance's Dragon Claw attack.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that Pikachu."

Pikachu merely shrugged.

Ash sighed not he hadn't seen any of his friends in over a year. Misty and Brock were taking care of their gyms. Max had taking over the gym in Hoenn and May was in Johto with Dawn (both were tiring to be champs in the Grand Feastable).

"Boy I'd even be grateful to see Jessie and James now." Ash said out loud.

_Don't say that!_

"Your right Pikachu."

After years of training Pikachu and Ash could talk to each other with telepathy. Ash and Pikachu finally got to Vermilion and went to the gym to see Lt. Surge. As they neared the gym they noticed that there was a large group of people outside the gym. Ash went up to Officer Jenny who was tiring to stop the crowd from getting in the gym.

"Umm… Jenny what's up?"

"Oh hi Ash I herded about the Elite Four thing sorry."

"Great now everyone knows it."

"Oh and about the gym someone robbed Lt. Surge!"

Ash was surprised. Surge was very paranoid and had a high security system that none had ever beaten.

"Whoever did this is a master thief Ash can I ask you to help search for the thief?"

"Yes Sir! I mean M'am"

They searched for hours but found nothing.

"Hey Pikachu you go back to Jenny and give he the note saying we got nothin'."

Pikachu scurried off to Jenny and Ash walked alone down the dark streets not knowing what to do next. Every option he had in the past was gone. He couldn't battle the Elite Four or anything with battles for that matter. After an hour he stopped at the docks. He looked out to the sea.

"What can I do now?" he asked the sea.

"Well you can go out to sea."

Ash whirled around and saw an attractive woman smiling at him. She looked his age and had green hair. He eyes were blue and she was the same height as him.

"Umm… I…I guess that would be o…k," Ash stuttered out.

"Your Ash Ketchum right?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"Well your vest says "Ash Ketchum" on it."

Ash blushed and asked what her name was.

"Me? I'm Rose Tomas."

They sat there on the dock for hours talking to each other. Pikachu had come back and saw the two sitting on the dock.

_Misty isn't going' like this._

**Ok I'll put more ch on my other stories soon so just grin and bear it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Misty's Heartbreak

News spread quickly that Ash, The Ash, had a Girlfriend. One of the ones that found out first was Brock. He was in the kitchen cooking for his family when he had a phone call from Ash's mom.

"Hi Miss. K! What's up?"

"Well Ash didn't want me to tell anyone, but I thought you should know… Ash has a girlfriend!"

"WHAAAAA?!?! Noo no no way! He has a girlfriend and I DON'T?!!!!!!!!! AGHHHHHH!"

"Brock… Brock dear are you still there?"

After a few moments Delia hung up the phone. Brock was still recovering from the news. Although he was happy for Ash he was incredibly jealous! Finally he clamed down and called Misty to tell her the news.

"Misty, it's Brock!"

"Hi Brock what you up to?"

"Well I need to tell you something really quick."

"Ok what is it?"

"Ash has a girlfriend…. Misty you still there? Misty? I'll call you later."

Misty was in shock. She could not believe what she had just heard._ He has a girlfriend and… and it's not me?_ Misty snapped herself out of it and got out of the house. She knew where Ash was. She had called him awhile back. She was headed to Vermilion City.

Ash was having a great time with his new girlfriend. Just today they had gone to the beach and then to a fair on the west side of town. Ash had just won a huge Psyduck doll for Rose in the "Knock Over the Milk Bottle" stand. At the moment Ash and Rose were sharing a cotton candy in a cone.

"Ah this is great! In a huge fair and having a lot of fun. Being with you Ash is the best." 

Ash blushed so deep a red that it looked purple.

"And I'm having a great time with you Rose."

The sun was setting when Ash and Rose were walking back into the center of the city… where Misty also happened to be. Misty spotted Ash and went over to him.

"Hey Ash!"

"Misty! Funny meeting you here. How's the gym?"

"Oh fine," Misty said quickly hoping to find out who the girl with him was.

"Who is this?" Misty asked pointing at Rose.

"Her? She's Rose Tomas."

Rose walked up to Misty and shook her hand.

"Yes I'm Rose. I'm Ash's girlfriend."

Misty's world at that instant seemed to explode.

"Girl…friend…?"

"Yeah we met a week ago while I was helping Jenny with a case."

"Ash is the greatest. We're having a great time."

"I'm not as great as you Rose."

Rose giggled and Misty went berserk.

"ASH YOU ARE THE BIGGEST LOSER EVER!!!!!!!!"

Misty ran off crying but Ash didn't see the tears.

"Misty why did you do that? Misty?"

Misty ran as fast as she could to Cerulean City. It took her two days to get back home. As she got home she ran into her sister Daisy.

"Hey sis… what's wrong?"

Misty was bawling now and she couldn't stop.

"Misty you sit on that chair and you can tell me what happened after you clam down."

After a half an hour Misty clamed down and told Daisy everything.

"I understand sis I kinda' sort of read your diary and I know you loved him."

"That new girl he only just met her I've know him for years. Should I fight for him?"

"If what I read in your diary is true then yes."

Misty that night decided that she wouldn't give Ash up with out a fight!

**CAT FIGHT! NEXT CHAPTER! WOOT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DANG! So many hits on my story! Ahem on to the cat fight!**

Chapter3: Misty vs. Rose. Who will get Ash?

Misty walked down the brightly lit street in Vermilion City. She had traveled from her home to Vermilion. It had been over two weeks since she had made her decision to get back Ash. She was looking for him to ask him to a party on the S.S. Anne. The Anne was about to leave on her one year travel over to Johto. A wealthy man that was on the ship was going to throw a good luck party for crew members and passengers. Everyone in Vermilion was going to be there. Misty came across Rose and Ash near the dock.

"Hey Ash! Are you going to the party tomorrow?"

"Misty! Yeah I am going with Rose."

Misty had to stop herself from strangling Ash.

"Oh ok… _what I'm I going to do?_ But would you like to go out to lunch with me on Monday?"

Ash was oblivious to it, but Rose and Misty were glaring at each other.

"Well sure just for old times huh?"

"Yeah Ash just for old times."

Rose had a face of absolute furry while Misty gave her a smirk.

"Hey Misty can I talk to you girl to girl?" Rose asked.

"Sure Rose."

Rose took Misty out of Ash's earshot.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hey Ash isn't your property!"

"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, AND NO GOODY GOODY RED HEAD IS GOING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!"

"Well we'll see about that at the dance won't we?"

The sparks were flying and there was so much tension that you could cut it with a knife.

"I'll see you at the party Misty and if you even try to hit on him…"

"You'll do what Rose?!"

Rose just walked off and Misty went to a clothes store to get ready for the party.

The next day Misty had bought a stunning blue gown and had put a matching blue flower in her hair. That night she headed down to the ship and hoped she could impress Ash. As she neared the ship she got an unexpected surprise. Brock was at the door with a very nice tux on with a pink flower in his pocket.

"Misty how are you doing?"

"Oh ok Brock why are you here?"

"Because of all the ladies that will be here!"

"At least you havn't changed Brock."

Misty walked in and saw Ash with Rose near the food. Just as she was about to head over there, the D.J. put a track on and started to talk into the mic.

"And this next song is for all your lovebirds out there."

The music started and The Fray's "Look After You" turned on. Misty realized that she needed to make the D.J. turn a fast song on. She ran over to the D.J. and gave him a dollar.

"Turn on anything fast and not slow dancing."

The D.J. shrugged and turned another song on.

_Thanks for the memory's even though they weren't so good…_

Fall Out Boy "Thnks fr th Mmrs" turned on. Misty had a smile on when Rose walked up to the D.J. and gave him a dollar. The music changed to "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. _Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty. _ Once the party was done the D.J. had over a hundred dollars and Rose and Misty were furious at each other.

"I CAN'T BELEAVE WHAT YOU DID!" Rose shouted to Misty.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"Let's battle Misty. Whoever wins, gets Ash."

"You're on."

**Next Chapter the battle for Ash starts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well let's get down to it. If Misty loses Ash is Rose's… not good! This ch will have a few surprises in it. So on to the battle.**

Battle for Ash Misty vs. Rose!!!

"Ok Misty this will be a three on three battle whoever gets two wins first wins Ash."

"Sounds good to me."

Both trainers held out there Poke Balls and throure them at the ground.

"Go Starmie!" Misty called out.

"Weavile go!"

The two Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Let's win Ash back! Starmie Swift!"

Stars rocketed towards Weavile.

"Way too easy Weavile Shadow Ball!"

The Weavile made a large ball that was dark purple and threw it at Starmie's Swift attack. The two attacks crashed into each other and a cloud of debris covered the area.

"I can't see a thing… Starmie Surf! Starmie…?"

When the dust cleared Starmie was on the ground with cuts all over it.

"Starmie! Are you ok?"

Misty returned the Pokemon to its ball.

"How did you do that?"

"It was simple when the dust covered the field it made Weavile use his main attack X-Scissor on that Starmie. It was out before it hit the ground. So what's your next Pokemon?"

"Ok Mairll go!" Misty called out

A small blue mouse came out of the Poke Ball.

"Alright then go Buneary!"

A small brown Bunny with large ears came out.

"Mairll use Bubble Beam!"

Bubbles flew every where and hit the Lopbunny many times.

"Buneary use pound!"

The bunny came near the Mairll and hit it over the head three times with its ears.

"Ok Mairll finish it Aurora Beam!"

A fantastic Multi-colored beam shot Buneary in the chest.

"Take that!"

"Buneary! Come back into ball you need a rest. You're going to pay for that!"

"Yeah right let's see your last Pokemon Rose."

"I chose Alakazam!"

A large fox with two spoons in its hands came out.

"Ok then go Corsola!"

A pink piece of what seemed like coral that had eyes and a mouth came out.

"Alakazam use Psybeam!"

A psychic beam went strait to Corsola and hit it very hard.

"Come on Corsola hang on…"

The coral Pokemon looked like it was almost out of energy.

"That's what psybeam dose it sucks the energy of the enemy the mental energy that is." Rose said. "Psychic Alakazam max power!"

Corsola was raised into the air and as if by an invisible hand and then it was thrown into an open trashcan. Misty slowly walked near the trashcan. If Corsola was out… Misty looked inside and saw Corsola knocked out in the trash. She sat down and stared out into space with dishevel.

"Well Misty it looks like I win and Ash is mine. Oh and I'm going to ask him to go with me on the SS Anne to Johto."

"WHAT??!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!"

"That's right Misty Ash won't be seeing you for along time."

Rose laugh and walked of with her Buneary. (Misty's Mairll and Rose's Buneary had developed crushes on Ash's Pikachu.) Then Mairll popped out of her Poke Ball and stared shouting at Buneary. (This is roughly translated)

_I beat you in battle Buneary so I should be with Pikachu!_

_But my trainer bet your trainer over all so I get Pikachu. I'll send you a postcard._

Mairll nearly used Bubble beam on Buneary but Misty stopped her.

"Sorry Mairll they won fair and square…" Misty said in a small sad voice.

Later that day Misty watched the ship ride out of the dock and saw Ash and Rose waving to people on the dock (Mairll saw Buneary and Pikachu do the same thing).

"Well Mairll maybe it's time to move on. Let's get back to the gym."

**OH NO! That's a problem! How's Misty gona' get Ash back?????? I'm running out of ideas so help! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! Rose has Ash and they're going to Johto… not good!!! This ch will be kinda short. Let's see what happens on the Ship!!!**

Ch.5 Romance on the Ship! Secrets revealed!

Ash sat down in his room on the ship. He was feeling great but something was bugging him. He was wondering why Misty wasn't there when the ship was leaving. He shrugged the thought off and went to the top deck and found Pikachu with Buneary on the deck.

"Well well well what do you know looks like Pikachu has a girlfriend."

Pikachu glared at him but then Buneary snuggled next to him and he blushed. Ash was stifling a laugh when Rose walked up on deck

"Hey Ash what are you up to?" Rose asked

"Oh nothing looks like Pikachu and Buneary are in love."

"Kinda like us hu Ash?" Rose after saying this kissed him on the lips.

Ash blushed and saw Pikachu laughing.

"Well Pikachu it looks like we've got everything we want ahhh this is the life."

Now the story would have ended right there had Ash not come upon something later that night. At about ten o'clock that night Ash went to Rose's cabin and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rose asked in a sing-song voice.

"It's Ash."

"Oh Ash come on in."

Ash opened the door and saw Rose sitting on her bed watching T.V. Ash was about to ask her what she wanted to do on the cruise when Rose's cell phone rang.

"One sec Ash let me take this call."

She walked out of the cabin and Ash being** VERY** board looked around the room. He spotted what looked like a remote control. _Let's see what's on T.V. _Ash thought to himself. He picked up the "remote" and pushed a random button. The ground seemed to fall right after he pushed the button and he fell to the very bottom of the ship.

"What the…"

He looked around and saw all sorts of mechanical equipment and people running haphazardly (haphazardly: randomly). But what he saw next really scared him. A huge red "R" was on the front wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ash shouted.

"Oh dear I hoped you wouldn't find out."

Ash spun around and saw Rose in a Team Rocket uniform.

"ROSE YOU'RE A……"

"Yes Ash I am part of Team Rocket and this whole ship is under the command of Team Rocket."

Ash looked stunned and couldn't speak.

"Ash I was going to tell you later but now that you know I guess I better ask now will you join Team Rocket?"

Ash came out of his shock and said "No I will not join Team Rocket even if you're on it."

"Oh Ash I was afraid that you would say that."

Rose took something out of her pocket. It looked like a spray can.

"Night night Ash."

She pushed the button on the top and a pink spray came out of the can. Ash fell asleep instantly.

"Ok get everything ready Ash will be a Team Rocket member in the morning if that spray worked right."

**Well this isn't looking good for Ash. And what the heck is that spray? I got to get me one of those!) Next Chapter will be up later today of tomorrow. Sorry it was so short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well things don't look so good for Ash. Can Misty save him? **

**Rose: She better not. **

**Me: AHH! Rose!**

**Rose: Make sure I get Ash. **

**Me: Never! **

**Rose: Ok then I'll just have to convince you. **

**Me: Rose… I'm sure we can… HELP! GET AWAY! AHHHHHHHHH! **

**Ash: Wow, that looked painful.**

Chapter 6: The newest Team Rocket member: ASH!

Ash woke with a start. He remembered last night and scanned his surroundings. He was back in his room.

"Oh it was just a dream."

Then he looked at his clothes. He was wearing a Team Rocket uniform.

"AHHHHHH! It wasn't a dream!"

"Of course not Ashy."

Ash turned around and saw Rose looking at him intently from a chair in the room.

"But… what no AHHGGRR!"

"Clam down Ashy," Rose said sweetly, and then she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Ash clamed down instantly, and then another thought came into his head.

"Rose you didn't see me…"

Rose giggled and Ash looked horrified.

"But you do know that I won't join Team Rocket right?"

"Oh I don't know about that."

Rose came up to him again and kissed him once more. Ash had a very confused look on his face, and then he blushed.

"Well… maybe I… might Rose…"

"You think about it Ash; I'll be back later."

Rose walked out of the room and went to the lab in the bottom of the ship. One of the Team Rocket goons came to her.

"I saw what you did. You got to teach me how to do that," the female member said to her.

"The power of suggestion and kisses are a powerful thing… that will score me Ash! Domino do you realize how good of an operative he will be?"

"From my last encounter with him, I would say yes," Domino said referring back when she and the rest of Team Rocket tried to get Mewtwo but failed because of Ash.

"But he's never going to join us is he?"

"I don't know about that; I think I can charm him into Team Rocket."

She snickered evilly.

"Let's see how our handsome captive is shall we?"

Ash was in his room thinking things over. On one hand Team Rocket was an evil organization but Rose… was so… well HOT! He was still thinking when Rose came into the room.

"Well are you going to join?"

Ash sat for what seemed forever and then said "Yes if I can be with you."

**Me: AGGGGHHHHH! HELP! I've been kidnapped!**

**Rose: Oh shut up. I won't kill you… yet.**

**Me: YET?! AHHHHHH!**

**Rose: Now be a good boy and write the rest of the story for all the good reviewers.**

**Me: You mean for you so you can get Ash!**

**Rose: Well yes and if you know what's good for you you'll do as I say.**

**Me: Next Chapter will be up tomorrow. Rose what are you... OH GOD NO HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Good news Bad News. Bad news I'm tided up to a tree and being hit over the head by Rose. Good news Rose doesn't have my password so she can't write the rest of the story.**

**Rose: Give me the password.**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Rose: What's it going to take?**

**Me: Depines are you going to bribe me or attack me?**

**Rose: Attack.**

**Me: Crud….**

**Me: Oh yeah I forgot to say that I don't own Pokemon or anything so don't sue me… SUE HER!**

**Rose: Try to sue me I dare you….**

Ch 7 Misty learns the truth!

"Ok Ash the ships going to dock soon to get more supplies guard the upper deck for now," Rose tolled Ash.

Ash nodded and went to the top deck. Rose decided to check on her Buneary who was in her cabin. She opened the door and saw Buneary chasing Pikachu around the room.

"Buneary make sure that Pikachu doesn't leave ok? Oh and do what ever you wont to him."

Buneary's eyes gleamed and she started talking to Pikachu.

_Well Pikachu your Trainer and my Trainer are in love… why not us?_

_Because you two are part of Team Rocket! I'd never love a Pokemon from Team R!_

_Oh I don't know about that._

Buneary stood in front of Pikachu's only exit and then she advanced on him. Pikachu had to think quickly then he had and idea. He let Buneary get close to him and then he used his incredible agility to jump over her and raced out the door. He knew that the boat was docking now and that he could make it to land. He knew the only place he was safe.

Misty drummed her fingers on the desk. Ever since Ash left she had been very sad… and very board. She yawned and was going to the pantry to get some food when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock it was one in morning. _Who could it be at this ungodly hour?_ She thought to herself. She opened the door and saw Ash's exhausted Pikachu lying on the welcome mat. She picked up Pikachu and set him down on a chair. Although she couldn't do it as well as Ash she could understand loud and clear what Pikachu was saying. She headed out the door with Pikachu and her Poke Balls._ Ok Rose I'm coming to get Ash once and for all._

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?"

Rose was yelling at Buneary for letting Pikachu leave. Rose knew that Pikachu would get help to find Ash. She used her mic. to inform the rest of the members.

"A Pikachu is missing Ash and I will look for it the rest of you grade the ship."

Ash came to her room and asked if it was his Pikachu.

"Yes Ash it is we need to find it A.S.A.P lets go."

Unknown to both groups they were both headed to Pallet town. After hours of running and not finding Pikachu Ash and Rose decided to spit up. Ash went to the north of Pallet town running right into Misty.

"ASH! Why are you in Team Rocket??!!!" Misty shouted.

Ash stumbled and gibberish came pouring out of his mouth.

"Pikachu snap him out of it."

Pikachu used his Thunder Shock on Ash and he came out of his shock.

"Where I'm I? Were is Rose? Sorry Misty but… I got to get Pikachu…"

"Ash NO!" Misty had tears in her eyes and she was so confused. Then she did the only thing she could do. She kissed Ash on the lips. Ash looked completely dumfounded and then he smiled.

"I so sorry Misty what I did was wrong… can you forgive me?"

"Yes I can Ash lets go to your house."

Misty and Ash walked to the small house Ash called home. They sat down and Ash explained what happed on the ship and said he was sorry _way_ too many times. Even though they were having a good time Misty knew that Rose was still out there and if she came back she could get Ash. Misty tolled Ash that she was going for a walk and then she went looking for Rose.

It took no time at all to find her. She was right out side the door. She had been hearing to every thing they were saying.

"SO you got Ash back did you?"

"Yes I did and you… you Team Rocket snake are not getting him back!"

"Don't count on that sweetie I have something that will make Ash mine once more."

Rose held out her hand. She had what looked like a powder case.

"The powder in this case can make anyone in love instantly… for example if I use it on Ash and he sees me he will fall for me."

"Rose even if that stuff dos work I won't let you get to him!"

"Misty we've already battled and I beat you so why are trying again?

"Because I'm fighting for… my love."

**Rose: WHAT! You made Misty come back!**

**Me: Yes I did and if you don't start being nicer to me I might just let Misty win.**

**Rose: I hate you.**

**Me: touchy touchy….**

**Rose: I'll show you touchy!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Well what do you know! This is the last chapter!**

**Rose: How many times do I have to tell you? I must win!**

**Me: Don't count on it… Misty seems to be more popular than you!**

**Rose: OY!**

**Me: Shut up! I need to tell the rest of the story!**

Chapter 8 The Finale

Rose and Misty stood there for a long moment staring at each other with hatred.

"This decides it all Misty… you ready?"

"Yes Rose I'm ready. One on one battle ok?"

"This will be too easy Buneary go!"

"Marill Go!"

The two Pokemon appeared on the field at the same time they looked at each other with the determination of the likes of witch has never been seen.

"Marill use Bubble Beam!"

A jet of bubbles hurtled and hit Buneary very hard on the ears.

"Buneary use pound!"

The battle lasted hours and hours. Both Pokemon were on the verge of collapsing but there were so determined to win that they used there last bits of energy to try to win. After a few more moments both Pokemon started to… glow!

"What in the world…?"

"They're evolving!" Misty shouted out.

And it was true the two Pokemon evolved into Azumarill and Lopunny. After that surprise the two Pokemon's fighting spirit seemed to blaze! There blows to each other echoed around the area as each Pokemon's energy dwindled. Finally each Pokemon used there last attacks.

"Azumarill Ice Beam!"

"Lopunny Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks collided and smoke fliled the air. Misty could see that one Pokemon was out but which on was it? The smoke cleared Lopunny was on the ground.

"We… won!" Misty shouted joyfully

"You really think you won? Ha you of all people should know not to trust me!"

Rose ran as fast as she could too the house that Ash was in. Misty ran right after her knowing what would happen if Rose got to the house first. Misty was a fast runner and caught up to Rose quickly as she neared the house. They both rushed into the open door only to find Ash asleep on the couch. Rose reached for the case and through the powder too Ash. Misty knew what to do she jumped next to Ash and when the powder hit him he woke up. The first person his saw was… Misty.

"Hey Misty you look… really pretty."

Misty just smiled at him.

**1 week later….**

Ash and Misty sat on the dock in Vermilion that started the whole thing. Although the Rocket members on the ship had been arrested Rose had never been found. Ash and Misty weren't worried though. They had everything now and nothing was going to spoil it.

"Hey maybe now I can challenge the Elite Four now," Ash said.

"Ash I'm sure you can but can you stay here with me for a little bit more?"

"Of course Misty."

As the sun set the couple kissed and time seemed to stop.

**Me: AWWWW! What a romantic ending!**

**Rose: Said the man you can't buy himself a date…**

**Me: What was that?**

**Rose: oh nothing**

**Me: Ok I'm finished with this story the next one will be great too (I hope)**


End file.
